The present invention concerns a disposable absorbent incontinence diaper with a main part comprising a front area with front lateral longitudinal edges, a rear area with rear lateral longitudinal edges and a crotch area which is disposed therebetween in the longitudinal direction and comes to rest between the legs of a user, wherein the main part comprises an absorbent core, and with rear side sections which are joined on both sides to the rear area, and front side sections which are joined on both sides to the front area. The disposable incontinence diaper is designed for one-time use for adults.
Disposable incontinence diapers of this type are disclosed e.g. in DE102005048868A1. DE102005048868A1 also discloses different designs of the side sections, i.e. the rear side sections are more elastic than the front side sections.
The above-mentioned side sections of disposable incontinence diapers of this type are often formed from a different material than the main part. The side sections, which are often also called “ears” of the disposable incontinence diaper, may be breathable, in particular, permeable to air and water vapor, whereas the main part, which is often also called the chassis, may be impermeable to liquid. For closing the disposable incontinence diaper, the side sections, which are preferably permanently joined to the rear area, are moved to the belly side of the user and detachably connected at that location, either to the outer side of the front area of the main part or to the outer side of the side sections of the front area.
As disclosed in DE102005048868 A1, both the main part as well as the side sections of disposable incontinence diapers of this type have a rectangular shape. DE102004021353A1 also discloses a disposable incontinence diaper of this type. DE102004021353A1 moreover teaches to previously fold the side sections and to hold the prefold through detachable fixation prior to use. The side sections are preferably prefolded in a fast running diaper machine prior to fixation of the side sections to the diaper main part, i.e. the side sections are preferably prefolded and prefixed in this configuration prior to being joined to the diaper main part. Although this incontinence diaper can also be produced at high speed and thereby in a very economical fashion, and the prefolded side sections can preferably be opened by pulling once, the wear comfort of the conventional disposable incontinence diaper is, however, not satisfactory.